


Cutie

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Razz is the most scary monster in the underground! Or so he thinks, until he runs into a specific version of a Papyrus who makes him feel like a mess.





	1. Chapter 1

Razz, despite thinking it, was not scary at all. He thought he was the biggest, badest, worst Sans in the aus, but in reality he was this tiny little tsundere who would flush if you even called him 'hun'.

At the moment, the 'scary' Sans was going through the AUs, trying to get more 'slaves'. He had just gotten to the Undermafia and was going around trying to get someone to be his slave. Most just pushed him off with a laugh.

Then, he got to Sniper. Sniper was this huge, but innocent adorable Papyrus. He was sitting on a table at the moment, staring, amused, at the tiny Sans. Getting up, he walked over to him and leaned against the wall with a smirk. 

"Hey there, cutie." He said, smirking as Razz turned a dark shade of red. "Don't call me that, punk!!" He said in a demanding, yet high voice. Sniper let out a chuckle. Adorable. 

Kneeling down to Razz's height, Sniper raised an eyebrow. "Why, you denyin' it?" He cooed. Turning a darker shade of red, Razz shook his head and turned on his heel to walk away. Being the little dicky Pap he was, Sniper followed. 

"Leave me alone, dumbass!!" Razz squeaked. Sniper let out another chuckle, before picking Razz up from behind. He squealed as he was picked up by the much taller Papyrus. Sniper placed the other on his shoulders and patted his head. "Cute." He said with a smirk. 

Flustered, Razz tried to get something out, though failed horridly. All that emitted from him was squeaks. Sniper walked around with the tiny Sans on his shoulders, then, getting to his room, put him down. 

"You're not fucking me!!" Razz squeaked out, red. "Not now, no." Sniper stated with a chuckle. "Maybe later~" He cooed. This made Razz let out a small squeal. "Cute." Sniper hummed, sitting down. 

Sniper grabbed up Razz and put him in his lap, cuddling him. Razz whined quietly, flustered and hot. Sniper just continued to hold him. "L-Let me go!!" Was whined from the Papyrus' chest. "No." He stated simply, continuing to cuddle him.


	2. Cuddling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz goes back to Sniper to give him a piece of mind, however Sniper does something that flusters Razz beyond anything else.

It had been a few days since Razz had bothered with the Undermafia. He was not cute! And he did NOT like Sniper! No! Sniper was a Papyrus, that was gross!! Razz huffed to himself as he walked around Swapfell, muttering to himself about his work and what he needed to do later on today. Get done with Papyrus.. Maybe go back to Undermafia- No!! He wasn't going back! He did NOT like Sniper!! 

Leaning back on the stand that Papyrus worked at, he let out a scoff. He glanced up at the sky as he let out another small huff. Why would he ever even think of liking that Papyrus? All he had done was cuddle him! Cuddling was bad!! It would make him let down his guard, and someone could hurt him! No! No one could hurt the great and terrifying Sans!! He was going to go back to the Undermafia and give that stupid ass Papyrus a piece of his mind!! 

Pushing off of the stand, he made a portal. There were gunshots heard through said portal, though they didn't faze the small skeleton. He could fight if he needed to! Stepping through the portal, he looked around for Sniper. There, leaning on a table in the corner of the frenzied room was Sniper. He was chewing on something, though Razz didn't know what. It could have been chewing tobacco, it could have been gum. Frankly, Razz couldn't give two shits, he was going to give this rotten Papyrus a piece of his mind! 

Walking towards the much taller Skeleton, he glared up at him. "Hey!!" Razz called, trying to get the other's attention. "Hey!! You!!!" He screamed. Looking amused, the Papyrus looked down at Razz. He only raised an eyebrow at the tiny skeleton. He was still pretty cute. Of course he was, he was adorable. "What, cutie?" Sniper let out in an almost coo, a sickly smirk growing on his face as the smaller turned a dark shade of red. 

"First off, I'm not cute!!" The narcissistic Sans yelled, though his voice was still drowned out by the rest of the fighting going on around them, not as loud as he usually would sound. It made him seem less threatening. "Secondly!! Who do you think you are?! You can't just pick up and cuddle me, the horrible terrible Sans!!" He screeched, his high-pitched voice almost cracking with his screaming. He sounded like a pissed off preteen. 

Sniper let out a chuckle. "Yes I can." He said slyly. "No, you can't!!" Razz screamed. Just then, Sniper did it. Picking up Razz, he cradled him in his arms, almost like a mother would cradle a baby. "Hey!!" Razz screamed from in the taller's arms. This was not okay!! "Put me down!!" He yelled in a pissy tone. "Nope." Sniper simply stated, beginning to walk out of the bar they were in and back to his house. A few shots were fired at him, though he dodged them as he walked. 

It didn't take long for Razz to stop struggling in the other's arms. He let out a huff, but let him carry him. His arms had soon enough found their way around him, though he looked away moodily, like he didn't like this. It was obvious, to both Sniper and himself, however, that Razz did, indeed, enjoy being held in Sniper's arms. He just stayed quiet about it. If anyone found out he liked to be held, they would tease him, finding him less scary, and that would never happen! He was the most feared Monster in all of the aus!

Putting the tiny skeleton down on his bed, Sniper wrapped his arms back around Razz and pulled him into his chest again. "L-Let me go!!" Razz tried from within his grasp. Of course, Sniper did not. He would never, Razz was too cute. He loved the moody little Sans. Letting out a huff, Razz calmed down again. His face stayed flushed a soft shade of red, though he didn't try to struggle anymore. He did, however, continue to tell himself that he did not like this, and that he was just being forced into this, which of course, was false. 

Looking down upon the tiny Sans, Sniper let out an amused chuckle. "What, asshole?!" Razz squeaked out, staring up at him, his arms crossed. "You like this, admit it." Sniper stated with a soft chuckle. "I do not!!" Razz replied, his face turning a darker shade of red. His face looked like a tomato, or a cherry. Less like a raspberry than his name would lead one to believe. 

"Oh you do." Sniper replied in a calm down, his hand running down Razz's back in a soothing way. "No!!" Razz said, keeping his argument clear. "I hate cuddles!" He continued. "I absolutely despise them, as a matter of fact!" "Do you now?" Sniper questioned with a chuckle. "Yes!! I hate them, now let. Me. Go!" He whined, though he made no attempt to struggle in his arms. 

Sniper let out a chuckle as he leaned down, giving Razz a soft kiss on his teeth. Razz's face turned a very dark shade of red. He pushed away from Sniper, and got up, running out of the room and making a portal back to Swapfell. Sniper watched him, amused. He would find him again soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have made me want to write more of this-   
> Don't worry, there will be a chapter three, I promise. It might be the last chapter, though it might not. I just have some of the first part planned. Hopefully it won't take too long!


	3. Kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper goes after Razz, who is still very flustered. He decides to only give him kisses. Razz.. Takes this both well and horrid.

It hadn't been too long since Razz had ran off after their first kiss. How dare he let that bag of bones kiss him?! It was absurd! He had never let anyone kiss him before, and he despised the thought of that stupid Papyrus kissing him! Would he ever admit that was his first kiss? Of course not! He would be seen as childish if he admitted that was his first kiss, or that he, god forbid the thought of it, he enjoyed that kiss! Which, he continued to tell himself, he did not! 

At the moment, the tiny skeleton was sitting in his room, taking in all that had happened before he had ran out of that room. Sniper had dragged him in there, against his will, and had kissed him. Kissed him! Razz, childish as he was, let out an 'ew' as he took that in. He was kissed. Gross. Though in reality he loved the idea of romance, he would never let that slip. He secretly enjoyed it when he saw a couple being lovey dovey, he even found it... Cute. Which Razz himself was not, despite what he heard everyone say. How was he cute?! 

Razz let out a huff, as he heard someone enter his house. Getting off of his bed, he went downstairs. It was going to be his pet, and his pet was late! That slum of a brother was going to get it! When he got back... For when Razz walked into the living room, instead of his tall, non-intimidating brother, there was Sniper. He had just waltzed in like he owned the damn place. How dare he?! How dare that disgusting slum of a Papyrus just walk into Razz's house, uninvited, and walk up to him! 

Razz glared daggers up at the taller skeleton, who just shot him a smug smile with a chuckle. Sniper found this all very amusing. Razz was adorable, and the way he would fluster up and whine made him cute. So, once again picking the small Sans up, Sniper took him to said Sans' room. He placed him on his bed, where he gave a huff and tried to get up, though Sniper caught him and pulled him into another of his embraces with a soft hum. 

Razz had given up trying to fight when Sniper did this at this point. If he did Sniper would just find him again, besides, he enjoyed it. Enjoyed it? No!! He hated this! Though, he still made no attempt to struggle out of the taller's arms, even going as far as to lean into him a small bit. All Sniper could do was let out a small chuckle. Razz was being nearly unbearably adorable now, not fighting his embrace. 

Gently, Sniper began to rub Razz's back. He needed it, working himself constantly and never taking a break. Razz, of course, assumed this is what everyone did, and that he was most definitely not special. Letting out a sigh, Razz leaned against Sniper and closed his eyes. He was enjoying this. He had to admit it to himself. He liked this, he liked- No, like wasn't what he felt. He loved Sniper. He was so persistently and Razz enjoyed it. He wasn't going to let something go that easily. 

Admitting a chuckle, Sniper moved the smaller skeleton away from his chest. Razz glanced up at him, his face turning a soft shade of red as per usual. All Sniper could say to this was, "Cute." before leaning down and connecting themselves again. This kiss lasted longer than the last, Razz not attempting to run out, wondering what had happen in a flustered mess again. Razz was, in fact, enjoying himself. It felt nice, the kiss. He enjoyed it enough to let himself kiss back, though the smooch was broken a short bit after that. 

Sniper could only look at Razz with a sickly smirk on his face. "What?!" The shorter almost demanded, though his voice was calmer than before. Razz was naturally loud and bossy, and Sniper was okay with it. He was used to being yelled at, and Razz was less threatening then he tried to lead on, making the yelling less frightening than it would be if he was a big, actually scary, skeleton or other monster. 

Razz stared up at Sniper. He stayed silent, though his eyes were begging to be given more affection, to be held closer by Sniper, to be given love. It was a rare occurrence that he was even given a hug, most just deciding to ignore him as they found him rather annoying. It took a tool on his mental state, though he tried to ignore it. Sometimes it would get to much and he would try to force his pet to give him hugs, though... His Papyrus had grown a silent hate towards him, and it didn't feel the same. 

Deciding to give the adorable Sans what he wanted, Sniper leaned down and gave him another kiss. This time, he fell back onto the bed, so Razz could get closer to him as they gave each other kisses. This affection went on for around half an hour. A lot of kisses and occasional cuddles, and Razz enjoyed it quite a lot. Little did he know, however, this innocence would lead to something much more... Sinful..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to give a warning, and don't blame me for this, blame LunaXXMoon1, this whole story is their fault I swear.   
> The next chapter is going to be sin (NSFW). You can skip over it once I write Chapter 5, which has already been planned out. I Just thought I would give a warning so you don't go into the next chapter blind and read something that you don't want to.


	4. Happiness and worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A skeleton can get pregnant, and that's what happens to Razz. All they know is the name and the child's magic colour..

Razz was the first to wake up. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms, still feeling rather tired, but not enough to go back to sleep. Sniper was laying next to him, his arms wrapped loosely around the smaller skeleton. They weren't wrapped around him nearly tight enough to keep him from moving, thus Razz got up. He still felt like he had an ecto-body. It was an odd feeling, not necessarily unnatural, however odd. 

Looking down, Razz let out a gasp. He had a red ecto-stomach, inside a small, orange-red soul. Fuck. He didn't have any clothing that could cover that, and he needed to scold his pet for coming home late. Feeling slightly sick at the thought of having a child, Razz shook Sniper, who let out a groogled noise as he moved his hands to rub his sockets. "Wake up, you asshole!" Razz cried out, shaking him harder. "What do you want?" Sniper questioned, sitting up and stretching. "This!!" Razz whined, pointing to the ecto-stomach. 

Opening his sockets to see, Sniper glanced at Razz. He blinked, before his eye-lights widened as he stared at the red appendage. "Fuck-" Was all Sniper could let out as he sighed. He glanced to the other side of the room, a million emotions going through his mind. It wasn't like he didn't want a child- Children were amazing! Was he ready, though? Would the baby be fucked up? Would he be a horrible parent? He continued to stare at the wall in thought as Razz let out a vocal whine. 

"Don't just stand there!! Do something!! What do I do?!" Razz whined. "Do you want the baby?" Sniper questioned, still staring at the other side of the room. Razz fell silent for a bit, before murmuring a soft, "Yeah.." Sniper turned towards Razz, who looked terrified Sniper would yell at him for wanting to keep a child. Picking the smaller up from the ground, he pulled Razz to himself, and let out a hum. "Then we raise them." Razz quietly wrapped his arms around Sniper, his head burring itself in his chest. 

Razz sighed softly as he shifted out of Sniper's arms, before looking up at him. He was going to admit it, and that's what he did. "I love you.." Razz murmured softly. Sniper let out a soft chuckle, his and rubbing Razz's back softly. "I love you, too." Leaning up, Razz gave Sniper a kiss, then shifted out of his arms. He went to his closet and searched for something to wear, a sweater, possibly. He wasn't stupid enough to let a monster's soul- No, not just a monster's soul, his baby's soul, hang out in open like it meant nothing to him. If he did that it would most definitely be killed. 

After a few minutes of searching, he pulled out a dark red, zip up jacket. It had fluff around the hood, and it was fluffy inside. Razz had forgotten about this. He pulled the fluffy article of clothing over himself and nuzzled into it a bit, being warmed. He zipped it up, and looked at Sniper, who just gave him a soft smile. Razz's face turned a soft shade of red, though he smiled back. No one ever smiled at him like that, it was... Nice. At this point, he had forgotten about yelling at his pet.

"What are we going to name it..?" Razz then asked softly, going and sitting beside Sniper on the bed. Sniper laid a hand on the ecto-stomach and thought for a bit, before murmuring, "How about Vanta?" Razz only nodded a bit as he leaned against Sniper. Remember the two had never given the other their name, Razz murmured, "I'm Raspberry- But call me Razz.." He got a reply of, "Sniper." Closing his eyes, Razz put a hand on top of Sniper's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick before I say anything else, I wanna give a thanks to Max (LunaXXMoon1) for helping me with the story so far- It was written for them and they helped name Vanta and they've helped give me ideas for the chapters.  
> Also, I just wanna thank you guys now for all of your support- It's nice to see that other people enjoy random rare pairs like this one.  
> Also, I may do a bonus chapter, which would be very short, where Paps walks into the house when the two are going at it- If you guys want that. We've (Max and I) already decided how that would happen if it did pff-  
> P.S.- Sorry this was kinda short, I just want to have a chapter only about the pregnancy without any of the before, so that'll be chapter six.


	5. Quick Note-

Chapter 4 and 4.5 (What was previously chapter 4, at least) have been deleted. Don't ask why, it's not important to you. That's all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short- Sorry.   
> This was written kinda based off of the versions of these characters that one of my significant others roleplays as so yeah-   
> Again sorry it's short-


End file.
